Firearms have been used for centuries. There are many different types of firearms. Examples of firearms may be rifles, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, small arms and handguns. A handgun is a short barrel firearm designed to be fired using only one hand. Handguns may include revolvers and semi-automatic pistols. Holsters may be used to store handguns when not in use. Holsters are generally designed to offer protection to the handgun, secure its retention, and provide access to a handgun when necessary. Holsters are generally designed to be used with one hand, allowing the handgun to be removed and/or replaced with the same hand. To be able to return the handgun to its holster one-handed, the holster must be made from stiff material that holds its shape so that the holster will not collapse when the object is no longer inside to give it support. Holster designs for firearms come in a wide range of shapes, materials, and retention/release mechanisms, from simple leather pouches hanging from a belt to highly protective holsters with flaps that cover the entire handgun, to highly adjustable competition holsters that hold the handgun at a precise position and release instantly when activated.
There are two popular types of holsters or belt holsters. One is an outside the waistband (OWB) holster. OWB holster is commonly used by police and military and citizens who choose to carry firearms. The second type of popular holster is an inside the waistband (IWB) holster, which will clip or mount to a belt and allow one to securely holster a weapon inside the pants. Many people desire to have both OWB holster and an IWB holster because an OWB holster may be useful in certain situations, while in other situations the IWB may be more useful in different situations. However, currently there is not a holster that properly secures to both inside a user's waistband and outside a user's waistband. As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way and holster of allowing a user to have both a holster that may be an OWB holster and an IWB holster.